Current child-sized toy vehicles come in a variety of different models, which are typically targeted to children of different age ranges. For example, a foot-to-floor toy vehicle is a model which is typically intended for children in the age range of 12–36 months. Foot-to-floor vehicles are propelled when a child, seated on the vehicle, pushes his or her foot against the ground. A pedal toy vehicle is a model which is typically intended for children in the age range of 2–7 years. Pedal vehicles are powered by manually rotating foot pedals which are attached to a transmission unit attached to the axle of the vehicle. An electric toy vehicle is a model which is typically intended for children in the age range of 3–7 years. Electric vehicles are powered by activating an electronic transmission unit which rotates an axle of the vehicle. A gas-powered toy vehicle is a model which is typically intended for children in the age range of 6–11 years. Gas-powered toy vehicles are powered by a gas powered transmission unit which rotates an axle of the vehicle.
Each of the above described models can be produced in a variety of different sizes, shapes, colors and body styles. For example, some toy vehicle makers have produced toy vehicles which resemble various different body styles, such as sports cars, trucks or Jeeps®. However, these toy vehicles do not allow for the interchangeability of body styles, such that one toy vehicle can be assembled, for example with sports car components and later disassembled and replaced with truck components, or assembled as a hybrid vehicle, for instance, having a sports car front end and engine, but a truck rear end and tires.
Children in the intended age range of these toy vehicles can have short attention spans and become bored with individual toys rather quickly. As a result, producing a toy vehicle having interchangeable body styles allows a child to use his or her own creative abilities to transform the toy vehicle according to the child's whimsical desires.
Consequently, an improved child-sized toy vehicle is needed to address the problems of the prior art.